Suicide Squad: Jokes on You
by Dariusj401
Summary: "Reactivate Taskforce X." The Squad is brought back along with some new members, to take care of a familiar pair. Takes place directly after the movie. Contains spoilers.
1. Intro

**Author's Note: Since I've now seen Suicide Squad, I just have to make my own sequel to it. This is set directly after the movie. So if you've seen the movie you'll know exactly where this starts. In case it wasn't made clear before, spoilers for Suicide Squad. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Intro:**

"Let's go home." Joker looked at Harley with a smile. Harley laughed and grabbed Joker's hand as the two walked through the hole in the wall as Joker's henchmen lay waste to the prison officers. The two walked to a swat van waiting for them. Joker opened the door and the two entered and sat down. Harley looked at him and then looked back at the prison as the van started.

"How did you do this puddin'?" She asked him. He looked at her and slowly smiled.

"You know the people that I do. It's very…...very hard to say no to me. Now, we can finally go back to the way things were."

The van started moving. Harley smiled, but stopped and felt her neck.

"Puddin, they put a new bomb thingy in me. They'll just press that button and my head will explode like that other guy!" She started panicking. Joker slowly stroked her hair.

"I had a way to stop it then, I still have it now. They will not…..come between us again." He reassured her. Harley slumped against the wall and sighed. Joker handed her some clothes.

"I found another version of your favorite shirt. There's just...more blood. You also have some actual pants. I don't like having people looking at…..what's mine." His voice darkening. "I want you to know something right now." He grabbed her by the face. "You will never go back to them, ever. Understand?"

She nodded. "Of course I understand puddin"

He shook her face back and forth. "Do you promise?"

She nodded again, this time her response delayed a little bit. "...Yes, I promise."

 _Belle Reve_

The prison guards swarmed to Harley Quinn's prison cell. The aimed their guns around the area to see some of their own on the floor, dead.

"What do we do?" One of them asked.

"Get Waller on the phone." Another answered.

 **A/N: Very short intro to get you a small idea of the plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter: 1**

"This is Waller."

"Harley Quinn escaped, with the Joker. What happens now?"

"Reactivate Taskforce X."

"With the new ones?"

"With the new ones." Amanda Waller stood up from her desk and walked towards the exit from her office. One of her assistants stood up alongside her.

"Should we get Flag on the phone?"

"Yes. Tell him to meet me at Belle Reve." Waller exited her office with an agitated look on her face.

 _Belle Reve_

Floyd Lawton was inside of his cell, hitting his punching bag as usual. He heard the sirens blaring and smiled.

"If this ain't a mission or something, I'm gonna be real pissed."

Boomerang was hitting his head against the wall in his cell when he heard the sirens. He stopped.

"Please. I don't care what the hell it is. Just LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Killer Croc came up out of the water in his cell. He grunted and went back under water.

Belle Reve guards swarmed around Floyd's cell and prepared to open it. He stepped back and put his fists up.

"Another beat down? I'm ready. Come get it." He said as he waited for them. They rushed in and grabbed him. He punched one and managed to throw another into a wall. He was tased instantly and fell to the ground.

"You ain't...playing around…..no more." He said as he writhed in pain. They picked him up and dragged him out of the cell.

Guards opened Boomerang's door and rushed in. He stood up and cracked his neck.

"It's about time." He ran at the guards but was tased. He fell to the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" They grabbed him and pulled him out of the cell.

Killer Croc climbed out of his pool as guards opened his cell door. They stopped.

"What do ya'll want?" He snarled.

One of them slowly advanced him.

"Waller has a mission for Taskforce X." He said while shaking slightly. Croc simply nodded and walked forward.

 _One Month Earlier_

Amanda Waller and Admiral Olsen were sitting at a table in Waller's favorite eating establishment. It was only the two in the whole restaurant.

"So, you put them back in their cells?" He asked her.

She cut into a steak and nodded her head.

"Of course. They all will get out in about 2 years." She bit into a steak.

"How much was taken off of their sentence?"

"10 years. They're lucky that I was generous that day." She said.

He picked up a napkin and wiped his hands. "You lost two, correct?"

She shook her head. "Three. Katana opted out. She was only supposed to help Flag. Not that much of importance. I have three replacements. 2 of them are in Belle Reve right now."

She took out a small book and placed it on the desk.

"What happened to your big book?" Olsen asked.

"It's in the hands of….a favorable individual."

She flipped the pages of the book before stopping. The page she stopped at, had a picture of a man with a half black, half orange mask.

"Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke. Some call him the Deathstroke the Terminator."

Olsen looked interested

"A cold blooded mercenary and one of the top assassins in the world. He enlisted in the army when he was 16. He served his country well, even meeting his wife while in the army. He was approached for a chance at a program to help resist truth serums. Of course, it wasn't what he was expecting. It was a super soldier project which gave him enhanced speed, strength, durability and cerebral capacity. He was denied re-entry into the army. So he went the other direction. He became a mercenary."

"So anything else interesting about him?"

Waller looked at him.

"He beat the Batman."

Olsen looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Oh yes. He is the best of the best."

"What else do you have?" He asked.

Waller flipped the page to reveal a picture of a woman with pale skin and light blue hair.

"Dr. Louise Lincoln. Also known as Killer Frost."

He looked at her picture strangely.

"She has been on a murderous tirade against men. Fun fact, she is the second person to use the name Killer Frost. The first….couldn't handle the heat. She reconducted an experiment on herself that the first Killer Frost did. She locked herself in a thermafrost chamber. Somehow she survived and now she can absorb heat from living bodies and project cold and ice. She will give you more than the cold shoulder."

"Okay, what about your third?"

Waller closed the book. "We'll deal with that when we get there."

 _Present Day_

Deadshot, Boomerang and Killer Croc were brought to the back of the prison. Rick Flag was waiting for them.

"Oh we are doing this again, aren't we?" Boomerang asked.

Flag smirked at him. "Nice to see you too Harkness."

Floyd looked around.

"Where's Harley?" He asked.

"That's why you're here." Flag answered.

A van pulled up. Amanda Waller exited and looked at the 4 of them.

"Oh." Floyd said. "The lord of all evil. Nice to see you again. So why are we back at this again? And where's Harley?"

"Harley has escaped. The Joker broke her out." Waller explained.

"Oh that's why we had a light show." Boomerang said.

"Wait, what do you mean she escaped? You didn't have guards…..guarding her?" Floyd asked.

"Joker and his men killed the guards." Waller said.

"Ain't that a bitch. So what's our plan?" He asked.

"Easy, you apprehend both Joker and Harley." She answered.

"Really?" Boomerang asked. "I'd expect that you'd tell us to kill them. Maybe you aren't so evil."

"When you bring them back, I'm going to torture them like little voodoo dolls."

"Nope, still evil." Boomerang said.

"So, are we going to do this with just us four of us?" Floyd asked.

Waller shook her head. "You're going to have 3 new members. One of them we'll meet on the way."

A group of guards walked up holding a man with gray hair and an eyepatch over his right eye. He was in reinforced handcuffs.

"This is one of your new teammates, Slade Wilson. Most call him Deathstroke." She told them.

Slade looked at the other inmates. His eye landed on Killer Croc.

"Croc." He said.

Croc growled at him.

Floyd nodded at Slade.

"Name's Floyd Lawton. Call me Deadshot."

Slade simply nodded at him.

"That's George Harkness. You can call his crazy ass, Captain Boomerang." Floyd told him.

Boomerang smirked at Slade. Floyd looked at Slade and noticed his handcuffs.

"What's with the heavy duty handcuffs?" He asked.

"Slade here, is the most dangerous man in the world. Most dangerous metahuman man anyway." Flag informed him.

"Then you should know that I'm only in these cuffs because I wanted to be." Slade said.

A few more soldiers wheeled in a woman, chained up inside of a large tube container.

Waller nodded at them to open it. Killer Frost fell to the floor coughing. She sprung back up with her hands glowing.

"I'm gonna kill you. All of you!"

The guards grabbed her and injected her with the bomb. She held her neck and hissed.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something to keep you in line just like everyone else." Waller said.

"What does it do?" Frost asked.

"Just asked Slipknot."

"Who's Slipknot?"

"Exactly."

Frost shuddered a bit. She looked around at everyone. Floyd was the first to speak.

"So, this is where we're going with this? We lost one crazy chick, now we get another?"

"Careful. Before I freeze your balls off." She said.

"I've already used them plenty of times. I'm good." He said.

"This is Dr. Louise Lincoln. You can call her Killer Frost." Waller told them. "Now that everyone's here, Flag will inform you of the specifics."

Flag stepped forward.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are an unpredictable pair. We have no idea where they're going. What we do have is a list. All of Joker's possible connections. Where he gets his weapons from, where he gets his men from. We get to them, we get to Joker and Harley Quinn. "

Waller looked around at all of the Taskforce Members.

"You have your mission. Get your equipment and go get those two psychos."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Honey, we're home!" Joker laughed as the van pulled into an old amusement park.

"It still looks the same, puddin!" Harley exclaimed. The van stopped. Joker grabbed her hand and the two exited the van.

"I made sure of it. Trust me." He said. "Somebody get the lights!" He shouted. One of the men went to cut on the power. The lights cut on and music started to play. Joker grabbed Harley and twirled her around to the music. Harley giggled.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on?" She asked him.

"Yes. Yes it will. Of course we'll have to go cause chaos again in Gotham. Then we can have fun with Bats again, just like old times." He said smiling.

Harley laughed and then stopped. "Batsy, he's different."

"What do you mean?" Joker asked.

"When he caught me, he just seemed very different. Changed. I heard that he's a killer."

He caressed her hair. "If that was true, you'd be dead."

"Maybe he doesn't kill women. But you, he'll kill you. Especially after…."

"It's fine. I know and he knows, that the day he kills me, is the day that he stops being Batman. Without me, he has no point. Without him, I have no point. We're Yin and Yang, in a twisted type of way." He said. He took her hand and they walked towards their funhouse.

"What about the Squad?" She asked.

"I want them to come after us. I'll skin each and every one of them. Now, let's get that bomb taken care of."

 _Belle Reve_

The Squad members were getting their equipment and preparing themselves. Floyd opened his case with his costume in it. He took out his white mask and took out a black one. He looked at both of them. Boomerang looked over to him.

"New mask?" He asked him.

"Nah, it's an old one, I never really used it much."

Slade put on his armored suit, He picked up his orange and black mask and cracked his neck.

"Copying my style?" Floyd asked him.

"I've had this mask since you were in diapers boy." He put on the mask and grabbed his sword and bo staff.

"Did you just call me boy?" He looked at everyone else. "He just called me boy."

Croc chuckled and put on his hoodie. Frost laughed as she put on her blue leotard. Boomerang gazed at her.

"You got a boyfriend?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled. She motioned for him to come closer. He practically crawled his way to her. She put her hand on his face and leaned in closer. Part of his face started freezing.

"Hey, hey! Ow!" He fall back holding his face.

"Did that answer your question?" She asked as she walked back to her case,

"No. It didn't." He said.

Flag whistled.

"Let's go. Time to head out!"

Boomerang put on his beanie and stood up. Floyd threw his white mask in the case and closed it.

"Is no one going to address that he called me boy? Floyd asked.

"No." Flag said. "You're the only black one here."

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"That got your attention, Let's go!" He walked to an armored truck and got inside. Croc followed and sat next to him. He snarled.

"Hey ain't the only one."

Everyone followed suit and got into the truck. The truck started up. Floyd stared at Deathstroke with a dirty look.

"You got a staring problem boy?" He asked Floyd.

"I will knock your ass out." Floyd told him. "Matter of fact, I'll shoot your ass."

"It better be with an rpg."He said.

"Look, " Flag started. "Slade is in his fifties. Floyd you're in your thirties. You are technically are a boy to him."

"I don't care. I don't like being a called a boy when I'm a grown ass man."

Boomerang laughed. "This is gonna happen every time we get new teammates isn't it eh Croc?"

Croc nodded.

Waller radioed in.

"Everybody quiet!" Flag said."Go ahead Waller."

" _Your first target on that list is Mario Falcone. One of the sons of Carmine Falcone. He supplies the Joker with weapons. Find him and make him talk. Take his weapons for yourselves if you want to."_

"So that's our first stop. We get Mario, get him to squeal and we move on." Flag said.

"It's not going to be that easy." Deathstroke said.

"You know, I actually agree with you." Floyd said.

"I'll freeze his balls. He'll talk easily." Frost said as her hands glowed.

"What is with you and balls?" Floyd asked. Frost smirked. Deathstroke reloaded his pistol.

"The minute we walk in their, Falcone is going to freak out. He'll get his men and it'll turn into a firefight. "

Flag loaded his M16.

"If it does, so be it."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mario Falcone was in his warehouse looking down as his men constructed guns and packaged them. He walked back and forth on the warehouse balcony.

"Hurry up! If Joker shows up here, than it means that you were too slow. You know what that means don't you?" He shouted down to them.

The men nodded and worked faster. Mario checked his phone to see that the Joker had messaged him.

 _Bring the weapons around midnight. I'm taking a personal day._

 _-J_

Mario rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. One of his men entered the warehouse.

"Boss?"

"What Tony?"

"You've got a visitor." Tony replied.

Mario looked confused and thought of any possible people. "Who is it?"

Rick Flag walked into the warehouse.

"Mario Falcone." He said as he looked around. Mario looked down at him.

"Pull it on him!" Mario shouted. His men immediately pulled out their guns and aimed at Flag. "Who the hell are you, some army reject?" Mario asked. Flag smiled and shook his head.

"Colonel Rick Flag. I work for Amanda Waller." He replied.

"Me and Waller don't have any type of business. Somebody show him out and by show him out I mean throw him out." Mario started to walk to the other end of the balcony.

"You see, Waller has business with everybody, whether you know it or not. She knows every single one of your dirty secrets and you might not never find out that she does. Don't believe me? You're the one who's been supplying the Joker with his guns." Flag said.

Mario stopped and looked at him.

"So what are you gonna do, throw me in jail?" He mocked.

"No. You're gonna tell us where we can find the Joker." Flag replied.

Mario laughed. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Do you know, what Joker would do to me if I told you?"

"No but I do know what we're going to do to you." Flag said. Mario looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked.

Flag pressed his earpiece. "Deadshot. Shoulder."

Deadshot replied. _Got it._

A bullet came through the window behind Mario and went right through his right shoulder. Mario fell over the railing, falling 30 feet and landed on a table.

Deathstroke busted through the backdoor and throw a few smoke bombs into the area. The armed men started coughing and began to shoot into the smoke. Deathstroke quickly got rid of a few men by shooting them in the back of the head. Tony backed up and tried to leave the warehouse. As he backed up he hit something hard. He slowly turned around and looked up to see Killer Croc staring at him. He screamed in terror as Croc picked him up by the throat and threw him head first into the wall. Deathstroke grabbed one of the men and shot him in the back multiple times. He held him in place as a razor boomerang flew into his neck. He dropped him to the floor. Captain Boomerang walked into the warehouse as the smoke was beginning to clear.

"Nice teamwork. We should make that our signature move. Whaddaya say?" He asked. Deathstroke didn't acknowledge him and took out his sword. He ran and impaled another thug. He kicked him off of his sword. Boomerang walked around looking at the dead bodies. A bullet whizzed by his head. He looked as one of the thugs were aiming at him . He ran at the thug as he was reloading. A bullet entered the thug's head and he fell to the floor. Boomerang stopped and looked around.

 _That was me you idiot._

Deadshot said into his headset. He was on the outside of the warehouse by a window. Boomerang looked up to the air.

"Are you in my head Lawton?" He asked.

 _Earpiece, remember? I swear Waller needs to get you checked._

Deadshot noticed a few vans pulling up. He jumped over a box and used it as cover. As soon as the first thug exited the car, Deadshot shot him down. He went behind cover again. He grabbed his sniper and added a suppressor. He peered from behind cover and saw the men running his way.

"Shit."

He put the sniper down and aimed his wrist guns at them. Suddenly ice covered their feet and they were stuck in place. Deadshot looked up to see Killer Frost on the warehouse roof.

"There you go. Easy peasy." She said smirking.

"I didn't need your help. I don't miss." He told her.

The men began shooting up at her. She pulled up an ice shield to block the bullets. Deadshot shot them with his wrist guns. Each went down from a headshot except for one who Deadshot shot the ice. The thug fell to the floor clutching his feet. Killer Frost slided down to the ground with her ice.

"Why didn't you kill him?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"You kill him. Don't get used to this. I put down all of my targets." He said as walked to the warehouse entrance. Frost smiled and picked the thug up. She kissed him and ice began to cover his whole body. Soon he was completely covered in ice. She turned around and began walking to the entrance. She stopped and backed up into him, causing him to fall and break into pieces.

"Whoops."

On the inside of the warehouse, Deathstroke walked up to the remaining thug who was on the floor.

"Please! Please! Don't kill m-" Deadshot shot him in the head with his pistol. Deadshot and Killer Frost walked into the warehouse.

"Well, hope you all had fun." He said as he looked around.

Flag nodded his head. "Deathstroke too care of most of them." He walked over to Mario who was on a table coughing up blood and groaning in pain.

"Mario, you still able to talk?" He asked him.

Mario coughed. "Go….to...hell."

Flag nodded his head to Croc. Croc walked around the table and lifted it a little. Mario fell on the floor.

"Ow! You're….all dead. You hear me? I'm….the head….of the Falcone….family."

Flag bent down to his level. "I wouldn't be threatening anyone with a table on your back."

"What?" Mario asked. Croc picked up the table and dropped it on his back. Mario screamed out.

"I don't….know anything!" He screamed. Deathstroke walked up.

"You're already in a load of pain, would you like me to stab every single one of your fingers with different knives?" He asked.

Mario shook his head.

"Alright! Alright! I'm not the only one who deals to the Joker. There are others."

"We already know that. Seems that you're no use. Let's move out people. We going to find Maroni." Flag said as he stood and walked towards the exit. The others followed suit. Boomerang lagged behind and went back to Mario. He searched Mario and found 300 dollars.

"What the hell...are you doing? Are...you stealing from me?!" Mario screamed in agony.

Boomerang pulled out his razor boomerang and stabbed Mario in the back. Mario screamed in pure pain.

"Sharing is caring."

Boomerang ran out of the warehouse.

 _Joker's Funland_

Joker and Harley Quinn were in his funhouse looking at a huge pile of knives, guns, and explosives.

"So, when are we going to use these puddin?" Harley asked. Joker walked around the pile of weapons and smiled.

"In due time Harley, in due time." He picked up a few knives and examined them. He went to a desk and grabbed a book. The book was full of names and dates.

"Harley, want to have some fun?" He asked her.

She nodded in excitement. "Yes. of course, what are we gonna do?"

He showed her a picture of a circus.

"The Gotham City circus is in town and they are forgetting their best clown. How about we go and remind them that we are their best attraction? If we cause enough noise, I can guarantee that our old dark and brooding bat friend will show up." He grabbed some weapons and put them in a bag. Harley grabbed her bat and pistol and smiled at the Joker. He went to the back of the room. Mounted on the wall was a red and black crowbar. He took it off of the mantle.

"Ah, memories. Let's go."

 _Batcave_

 _An hour later_

Bruce walked into the batcave and took off his jacket as he stood in front of his computer.

"What do we have today Alfred?"

Alfred looked up at him from his seat.

"Good news or bad news first, sir?" He asked. Bruce thought for a second.

"Bad news." He said.

"The Gotham City circus is being attacked." Alfred told him.

"The good news?" Bruce asked.

"It's being attacked by Harley Quinn and The Joker." He replied.

Bruce smirked slightly and walked to his batsuit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the greatest show in the world!" Joker laughed as he looked around at the hundreds of people in the arena. They all looked in fear as Joker's men walked up and down the aisles with their guns drawn.

"I will be taking over as ringmaster for tonight. Trust me, you will all have fun." Joker laughed again.

"Our first act, the lovely Harley Quinn!"

The spotlight shined on one of the platforms. Harley stood there and waved at the crowd.

"She will not be alone however, because one brave soul in the audience will go inside of that cannon right there!" He pointed at the cannon which was already in place. One of Joker's men shined the light through the crowd.

"Stop there! We have our….lucky competitor." Joker laughed as a couple of his men dragged a young girl to the floor where Joker was. Joker put his arm around her and smiled.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She shook a bit.

"Rachel." She answered.

"Rachel? What a pretty name." He brushed his hand over her hair. "Nice grade of hair, do you have Indian ancestors?" He asked. She nodded slightly.

"Great. You can call me Mr. J. This will be an experience like no other for you." He nodded to his men. They grabbed her and placed her inside of the cannon. She screamed for help and started crying. Joker ran over to the cannon and used a ladder to climb it. He stuck his head in.

"Look, look calm down. It's not an actual cannon with gunpowder. That would blast you to pieces. You're gonna be ejected out into the air. Okay?" He went back into the middle of the floor and looked at the crowd.

"The beautiful Harley Quinn will perform her trapeze act at the same time that young Rachel is going to be ejected. Harley will grab onto the bars and transition herself to a hanging position so that she can catch Rachel. By the way….no nets. So….hope for the best." He laughed and gave the thumbs up. Harley ran with the bar and flipped as the cannon ejected Rachel. Harley grabbed onto the bar and transitioned herself so that she was hanging upside down. She caught barely Rachel by the arms and laughed. The audience visibly exhaled a breath of relief. Joker clapped and laughed. Harley threw them both onto the platform and bowed.

"What bravery. To go through with such a deathly act. It almost brings a tear to my eye. Give it up for Rachel and of course Harley Quinn."

No one in the audience clapped.

"CLAP!" Joker screamed. The audience began to clap frantically. Joker nodded his head. 5 circus clowns walked out and stood to the side, shaking with fear. Joker walked to each of them and looked at them in the eye. He stopped at one of them. He grabbed the clown and pushed him forward.

"Our next act of the evening. I call it Clown Roulette." He put a revolver in the clown's hand.

"It starts off with the simple Russian Roulette rule. One bullet. Spin the barrel. Except…" He took out a blindfold and put it over the clown's head.

"I will spin this fine clown around. When I stop him, he'll fire into the audience. We'll do this about 5 times. Ready?" He grabbed the clown, spinned the barrel and spinned him around for about 5 seconds. He stopped as the clown fired. Nothing came out of the gun.

"One." He spinned the barrel and spinned the clown around again. Again, nothing fired from the gun.

"Two." He repeated it and still nothing happened.

"Three." Again nothing fired. Joker looked slightly irritated.

"Four." He spinned the clown again and this time the gun fired into the crowd. A middle aged man in the 2n row fell to the floor holding his stomach as blood poured.

"We got one! I mean, oh I'm so sorry. Nah, WE GOT ONE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! Let's do it one more time!" He placed another bullet in the barrel and spinned it. He spinned the clown around again and stopped. As the clown began to pull the trigger, the gun was kicked out of his hand. Joker was punched in the face, causing him to fly back. He looked up to see the Batman staring right back at him.

"Joker." Batman said as he stared at him.

"Well it only took one innocent person getting shot for you to show up." Joker said as he slowly stood up. Batman walked towards him before being hit with the butt of a gun. Batman helds his jaw and turned around, grabbing the gun and breaking it. Joker's men swarmed around Batman with their guns drawn. Harley climbed down the ladder as Joker grabbed her and they began to walk out slowly. Batman threw down a smoke pellet and grappled onto a platform. The men shot into the smoke, hoping to hit him. Batman threw down a few non-lethal sticky bombs. The bombs stuck to the ground around the men and detonated. 3 of the men were knocked out while the rest shot up at Batman and glided down and kicked one of the men. He backhanded another and threw him to the floor. Another threw a punch at him, which he caught. He flipped him to the ground and broke his arm. He then stomped on his face hard, knocking him out. 10 more men ran down the aisles and to the main floor. Batman noticed the Joker and Harley getting away. He shot his grappling gun at one of the men, the hook sinking into his chest. He pulled himself towards the thug and kicked him in the face. The other men rushed him one by one. He elbowed one in the face and threw him headfirst into the floor. He grabbed one by the leg and tripped him. He broke the ankle and flipped over to kick another in the throat. He pulled out two electrical grenades and threw them to the floor. The rest of the men were electrocuted and fell to the floor. Batman ran after the Joker and Harley Quinn.

Joker and Harley entered their purple lamborghini. Joker jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. He looked in the rearview mirror to see if Batman was coming.

"It seems that our friends have taken care of ou-"

The passenger window was bust open as Batman punched it. Harley grabbed her gun and aimed it Batman. He knocked the gun out of her hand and broke the door off. Joker grabbed his gun and shot Batman in the chest. Batman flew back and landed on the ground.

"That cost me good money. Money, that you now owe me!" Joker speed off down the street. Batman slowly sat up holding his chest.

 _That kevlar really comes in handy doesn't it Master Wayne?_

"Yeah. It always does." Bruce replied as he called his batmobile to him.

 _Are you going to go after them? If so I'll prepare the batmobile's cannons._

"No, I'm coming back to the cave."

He picked up the car door and examined it.

"It's going to be a long night Alfred."

Joker laughed as he sped down the street.

"Is it coming after us, puddin?" Harley asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's not what's important. What's important right now is our good friend Sal Maroni. Right now he's at the Gotham Tap Room. You know how he likes his…..exotic dancers. I'll drop you off there, you'll get him to take you to his warehouse so that you can acquire our new family members that he owes us. Understand?" Joker asked her.

Harley nodded. "You know, I never really liked him."

"Oh trust me, I neither have I. But he supplies me with my men, so he lives for now."

The car stopped at the nightclub and Harley stepped out of the car. She waved as Joker drove off.

 _Gotham Tap Room_

Sal Maroni fell into his seat. He tried to get up, but he was forced back down and restrained in ice.

"Look, I don't know where Joker is. I just give him grunts. He don't tell me anything else. So just go play on the freeway or something!"

Floyd pressed the barrel of his pistol on his head.

"You don't love yourself do you?" Floyd asked. "If you did, you wouldn't be telling us some garbage lies."

"I'm not lying! When I get out of this. Your head, all of your heads will be at my feet! You don't mess with Salvatore Maroni and live!" He screamed at them.

Flag nodded his head. Frost made a bat out of ice and broke it over his head.

"AGHH! You sons of-"

Deathstroke grabbed him by the throat.

"Tell us where Joker is. If you really don't know where he is, tell someone who does. You do like your brain where it is correct?" He asked him. Maroni nodded. Deathstroke released him.

"Talk. Now."

"I don't know where Joker exactly is. If anyone know, it's Sionis!"

"Black Mask?" Floyd asked. Maroni nodded.

"He and Joker are close. Whether Sionis likes it or not. He'll know for sure!"

"So that's our next stop then. The Sionis Steel Mill." Flag said. Floyd shook his head.

"If you thought Falcone had some heat, wait till you see what Sionis has going for him." He said as he grabbed his mask. At that exact moment, Harley walked into the club.

"Alright Maroni, time for me and Mister J to get our…" She stopped and looked at what she saw before her. The taskforce members turned around and looked at her. Floyd stared at her with a surprised expression.

"Hi…..guys. Longtime no see, right?" She stood awkwardly. She looked at all of them and noticed the two new faces. "Oh, new members? I like your hair." She motioned to Killer Frost. She slowly backed up. "It was good seeing you guys again, but I'll just…." She ran out of the club. They ran out after her.

"Floyd take her down!" Flag yelled out. Floyd aimed at her and hesitated. She ran down the side of the street. Deathstroke pushed him out of the way and aimed his pistol at her.

"If you won't do it, I will."

"No!" Floyd moved Deathstroke's arm so that he would miss.

"What are you doing?!" Deathstroke yelled in anger. He stood in Floyd's face. Boomerang ran forward and threw a boomerang at her feet. The boomerang changed into a net and tied around her legs. She fell to the floor hard.

"Ow."

The Squad ran up to her.

"Harley, what the hell?" Floyd asked.

"Well if it isn't our little traitor?" Boomerang asked as stared down at her. Croc growled as he looked on. Flagg pressed his earpiece.

"Waller, we got Quinn."

 _Good, kill her._

"Uh, are you sure about that?"

 _Positive._

"Might I make a suggestion?" He asked.

 _Go ahead._

"We use her to take us to the Joker. From there, you do what you want."

… _.Fine. Make her take you to that psycho clown._

"Will do." He nodded to Boomerang. Boomerang cut the net.

"Quinn, you're gonna take us to the clown." Flag said.

"Which one? We just went to a circus." She said smirking.

"Your clown."

"Okay." She answered.

"Nope. That was way too easy." Floyd said. "Ain't no way you'd just give up his location.

Harley stood up. "Maybe, I was just waiting for a perfect time to come back. Maybe he took me without my consent. Ever thought about that? Of course you haven't."

"So what do we need Sionis for, Flag?" Deathstroke asked.

"Think of it as another way of kicking it to the Joker. His best partner, gone." Flag answered.

"Does this mean that I'm back as a member?" Harley asked.

Boomerang laughed. "Well, we've gotten along without you. He looked at Frost.

"You really do want me to kill you, don't you?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: The third member will be revealed in this chapter. I've left very subtle hints as to who is throughout the story. I wonder if any of you have already guessed it. Just to note: they are not a traditional Suicide Squad member.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The taskforce members were in the armored truck riding to the Sionis Steel Mill. Harley looked out of the window and thought about the Joker. He'd come for her right? He hadn't given her a reason to think otherwise. The main question was if she really wanted to go back. After all she did have fun with the team.

"Harley?"

"What?" She turned her head. Floyd looked at her strangely.

"What've you been doing since Joker broke you out?" He asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"We went to a circus."

"That's it? You just went to a circus?" He asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"I was a trapeze artist. I was doing all kinds of flips."

Floyd raised an eyebrow. "What was Joker doing?"

"He was the ringmaster." She replied. Boomerang chuckled. "Crazy bastard." He said.

Harley stuck her tongue out at him. Flag sat forward.

"By the way Quinn, this is Deathstroke and Killer Frost." He motioned to Slade and Frost. Harley stuck out her hand to Frost.

"I'm Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya."

Frost smiled and shook her hand. Harley jumped a bit. "Why are your hands so cold?" She asked.

"I froze myself." Frost replied.

"Why?" Harley asked.

"Because I wanted to look like this." She said.

Harley looked confused for a second. "Was that a sarcasm thing or…."

Frost shook her head. "No I actually wanted to be like this. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No of course not. You look absolutely beautiful! I bet the guys love ya" She said. Boomerang leaned over to Frost.

"She's right y'know." He said. Frost elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow you pale….." He held his stomach.

Harley looked at Deathstroke who was looking forward with his arms crossed.

"You're…..Deathstroke?" She asked. He nodded.

"That's a cool name. Even cooler than Deadshot." She looked back at Floyd.

"Petty." Floyd said as he reloaded his gun. "So is this 3rd member not a thing anymore?"

Flag nodded his head. "Waller said we'll meet him on the way. We'll meet him on the way."

"I hope he's friendly." Harley said.

 _Gotham Tap Room_

Joker pulled up to the club. He exited the car and entered. He saw Maroni held down with ice restraints. He walked up to him and slapped him.

"Where's Harley?"

"I don't….I don't know."

He slapped him again.

"Where is Harley?"

"Joker…..I swear I don't know."

Joker pulled out a switchblade and stabbed his right thigh. Maronic screamed out in pain.

"They took her!" He cried out.

Joker looked deeply into his eyes. "Who?"

"Waller's….freaks."

Joker stood up. "I have no idea how long it'll take for you to be thawed out. But I know one thing…"

He bent back down and whispered in Maroni's ear.

"Expect to see your son's head on your doorstep tomorrow." He stood back up and exited the club.

 _Sionis Steel Mill_

The truck pulled up about a block away from the Mill. Flag looked through a pair of binoculars. He noticed two men on the outside second floor and about 3 patrolling on the first.

"This is the plan. Deadshot will take care of the ones on the second floor. Chances are that there are more than just 3 on the floor. Boomerang you'll take care of those. Deadshot you'll meet us inside. Boomerang you and Frost will stay on the outside."

Boomerang looked at Frost and smirked. She rolled her eyes.

Flag continued. "Once inside, Harley you'll go and fire the power controls. That leaves me, Croc and Deathstroke to go find Sionis. Deadshot will meet up with us at some point. Is everything clear?"

Harley saluted. "Aye, Aye cap'n."

Flag, Deathstroke, Croc and Quinn walked up to the entrance of the Mill. They hid behind the walls and waited. Deadshot climbed up a fire escape and put a suppressor on his sniper rifle. He looked through the scope.

"Another one bites the dust." He shot one of the men in the head. The other patroller turned the corner and saw his partners lifeless body. Before he could reach for his radio, a bullet entered his head and he fell to the metal floor.

"Another one bites the dust." He said as he signaled Boomerang. Boomerang took out a remote controlled boomerang and threw it into the entrance. It turned the corner and hit one of Black Mask's thugs in the head. He pressed the controls and the boomerang continued on its path and hit another thug. Flag, Deathstroke, Croc and Quinn snuck into the building. They walked through the building looking around carefully. Flag kept his rifle out and as they approached an elevator. Quinn skipped ahead and pressed the button.

"It's been awhile since I've seen mask. Hope he's doing well." She said. Croc growled at the mention of him.

"Oh right, didn't you work for him at one point?" She asked. Croc nodded.

"He didn't pay me a dime." Croc answered. The elevator door opened and all 4 entered.

"Quinn, try the second floor. We'll go to the 4th to see if we can find him." Flag said.

Quinn nodded and pressed the 2nd floor button. Deathstroke sharpened his sword.

"Croc, remember that time Sionis payed us to kill Batman?" He asked. Croc nodded.

"I almost did it Slade." Croc said. Deathstroke chuckled.

"But did you beat him hand to hand?" He asked. The elevator stopped at the 2nd floor. The door opened and Quinn walked through. She waved and walked through the hallway. Flag pressed the 4th floor button and the doors closed. The elevator rose to the 4th floor. The doors opened and the 4 walked through. They looked up to see about 4 gargoyle statues hanging from the walls. Thugs patrolled the areas. Flag looked up to see a office standing in the middle of the floor connecting to a large pillar.

"If I was a betting man, Sionis is in there." Flag said. Croc cracked his knuckles. Deathstroke held his sword up. Flag added a scope to his assault rifle.

"Let's go to work."

Floyd put his arm on Flag's shoulder. "I agree."

Flag turned sharply to look at him. "Don't do that Floyd I almost shot you!" Floyd shrugged. He took out his sniper and sniped one of the men patrolling. Croc walked down and grabbed one of the thugs by the shoulder and threw him into the wall. Deathstroke sneaked up behind a thug and impaled him with his sword. One of the other thugs saw this and aimed at Deathstroke. Deathstroke took out his pistol and shot him in the head. Deadshot spread around the area and started killing thugs with his wrist gauntlets. A couple of thugs spotted Flag and started shooting at him. He took cover and waited. He looked out from behind cover and started shooting at them. Croc ran through a group of 4 thugs and grabbed one of them by the head. He dragged him across the floor and threw him into the wall. Deathstroke sheathed his sword and took out his machine gun. He start firing at the thugs who were shooting at Flag. They all fell to the floor, riddled with bullets. Soon all of the thugs were down.

"Nice job." Flag said. "Now let's go get Sio-" The see through window of the office was shattered as Sionis' body fell to the metal floor. All 4 of them looked down at Sionis' body. He groaned on the floor as glass was sticking out of his body. Floyd looked up at the office.

"What the hell?"

A figure jumped out of the broken window and landed on his feet in the middle of them. Floyd saw his reflection in a red metal mask.

"The Red Hood."

Red Hood looked around at the 4 taskforce members.

"Lawton. Wilson." He looked at Croc. "Ugly…." Croc growled at him. Black Mask coughed.

"How about one of you...take care of this….little bi-" Hood stepped on his chest. Flag radioed in to Waller.

"Waller, we've encountered the Red Hood.

" _About time."_

"What do you mean…...oh. I understand. Flag out." Flag cleared his throat. "Red Hood. I'm Rick Flag. I work for Amanda Waller."

"I don't care." He replied.

Floyd smirked. "Look, he obviously has something going on with Sionis right now, so maybe we should just-"

"Waller is offering you a job. A position. " Flag interrupted. Floyd shook his head.

"No. You're not-"

"What is it? More importantly is worth my time?" Hood asked.

Waller radioed in. Flag put her on speaker.

" _Mr. Hood. It will be worth your time. I'm offering you a position on Taskforce X."_

"Taskforce X?" He questioned.

" _A team of reformed villains who do a certain amount of good."_

"No thanks, I'm like them. I'm not evil. I kill, but to help the people of Gotham"

" _Rick Flag is not a criminal. He's one of my soldiers. You are different. You know what it takes to get the job done. You could keep them in check just like Flag. Except you have more of an edge, you're willing to go the extra mile to keep things the way you want it. It's something we have in common."_

Red Hood thought it over. "Look, I'm going to need more than that."

" _Their current mission is to take down the Joker."_

Hood stopped. "I'm in."

" _You won't kill him though."_

"Crap. Ah well, beating his face off his a close second. I'm in."

" _Good. Anything said between you all will stay between you all, Todd."_

Hood stopped again. "How did you-"

Floyd cut in. "She knows everything. I'm pretty sure she has an all seeing eye or something."

Croc chuckled and took Hood's helmet off of him. Jason turned around and grabbed it.

"We are not close Croc! I will put you down. Something Batman won't do."

Croc rolled his eyes and snarled at him again.

Flag clapped his hands. "Alright, so we talk to Sionis about his partnership with Joker, we go and find Joker and bring him in."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I would've had Joker already if I were you. But, everyone can't be as skilled as me so…."

Harley walked in. "So, did we get what we came here fo-" She paused and looked Jason. He stared back at her. At first she seemed confused as to who he was.

"What...are...y-y-you…" Jason stammered and started to breath heavily.

"Uh….do I know you from somewhere? You seem really familiar…."

Floyd looked between the two of them. "I feel like there's some history that we don't kn-

"YOU CRAZY PSYCHO WHORE!" Jason lunged at her.

 **A/N: Yeah, cliffhanger I know.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Jason tackled Harley to the floor with his hands around her throat. He squeezed as hard as he could.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? WHY ARE BACK IN MY LIFE?! YOU'VE ALREADY MESSED WITH IT ENOUGH!" He screamed at her. As Harley tried her best to get him off, she looked into Jason's eyes and slowly started to realize who he was.

"You're….you're…."

"YOU'rE DAMN RIGHT I AM!" He squeezed down harder. Deadshot, Rick Flag and Deathstroke all aimed their guns at him.

"Let her go Jason." Rick ordered. Jason looked at them and shook his head,

"You have no idea what she's done to me. She's dying right here, right now!" He screamed. Deadshot pointed his rifle at Jason's head. "Look, I don't care right now. She's part of the team and so are you. You can kill her right now and we all shoot your ass, or you save your energy to beat the jokes out of the Joker?" He asked. Jason thought for a moment. He let go of Harley and stood up. He grabbed his mask and grabbed Sionis by the collar. He dragged him to elevator and went to the first floor. Harley coughed, trying to catch her breath. Floyd offered his hand. She took it and stood up.

"Now, are you gonna explain what the hell that was?" Floyd asked. Harley shook her head and backed up the wall. She stood their looking in complete shock.

"Whoa, hey Harley?" Floyd waved his hand in front her face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She nodded. "I just did." She started breathing in and out. "I need a moment."

Floyd nodded and walked towards the elevator. "I'm gonna go make sure Red Hood didn't kill Black Mask."

 _Outside the Steel Mill_

Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost were standing by the door.

"What is taking them so long? Seriously, how long does it take to kill a few guys and beat up another? I would've went in there, took care of the guys, found the boss man, and would've beaten him to hell. All in a-" He stopped himself. Frost raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I just almost…..forget about it."

The doors bursted open as Black Mask's body went flying through them. He landed on the floor and started crawling away.

"Hood, seriously let's talk about this!"

Red Hood walked through the doors with his pistols drawn. "Don't think so Sionis. Between a cell and a hole in the ground, I choose the hole." He slowly advanced towards Black Mask. Boomerang looked at him with a puzzling look.

"Who the hell is that now?" He asked. Frost shrugged.

"He looks familiar. I've seen him on the news here and there I think." She said. Red Hood stepped on Sionis' already broken leg. He kicked the mask off of his face.

"I guess that's why you keep your mask on. You look like a fruit without it." He aimed his gun at his face.

"Red Hood!" Floyd walked through the doors. "Don't kill him."

Hood looked at him, annoyed. "Come on! I need something today." He kicked Sionis in the face, knocking him out.

"Look, you'll get to use some of that anger when we get to Joker's. That's where we're headed next." Floyd said. Flag, Deathstroke, Quinn and Croc walked through the doors.

"Change of plans." Flag said. "Joker's place is not our next stop. Our next stop is a hotel."

"A hotel?" Hood asked. "Why?"

"It's a smart tactic to rest before a big encounter. A war. Trust me, when we step foot on Joker land, there will be a war." Deathstroke said. Harley looked at Jason and then quickly looked away. Jason sighed. "I know one a few blocks down. I've saved them multiple times. They owe me a favor." He called his motorcycle to him and got on it. He sped off down the street.

Floyd looked at Harley. "So, when are you gonna tell us about the history between you two?"

She shook her head. "Later." She walked to the truck.

 _Gotham City Royal Hotel_

Jason walked to the front desk and put down a note.

 _You guys owe me a favor. 7 rooms. Don't scream when you see my…"friends." -RH_

He waited as he was given the keys. He looked to the entrance as the rest of the Taskforce entered.

"This is place is real classy." Harley said as she looked around. Many of the people in the hotel gasped as they saw them. Croc looked at them and growled.

"Oh shut up Croc. Did you just not expect people to be scared of you?" Jason asked. He was given the keys to the rooms and threw the other 6 keys to the others. He walked towards the elevators.

"Anyone that comes to my room, instantly gets two between the eyes." He entered an elevator and went up. Harley looked at he went up in the elevator.

"I need a drink." She walked towards the bar. The others joined her at the bar.

"I'm going to get some sleep while I can. You have fun without me." Flag said. He walked towards the elevator.

"Gonna go talk to Moone?" Floyd asked after him. He smirked and ordered a drink. "Harley are you gonna te-"

"Shut up!" Harley cut him off. She breathed in and breathed out. "You wanna know what's between us?" She asked.

Boomerang shrugged. "Well I didn't know who he was until eye patch explained it to me."

Frost elbowed him in the stomach. Harley looked at all of them. "Fine. Jason Todd. The Red Hood. He was Robin." She said, Floyd did a double take.

"Robin? Like the Robin. Batman's little sidekick Robin?" He asked. Harley nodded.

"He was the second one." She said. "Me and Joker…..kidnapped him."

 _5 years ago_

Joker pulled the bag from over Jason's head.

"Wakey Wakey little birdy!" He said smiling.

Jason looked around. "Where am I? Where's Batman?" He asked. He tried to move but noticed that his arms and legs were bounded.

"Where's Batman?" Joker mocked. "Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about our future Jason." He said.

"What future?" Jason asked. Harley walked up behind Joker and put her elbow on his shoulder.

"Our future little J! Oh pudding can we call him little J?" She asked.

"Of course! It's a cute little nickname. You see Jason, we took you from that mean old nasty Bat, not to get at him. No, no, no. We took you, because we want a son. We really want a son."

Jason looked at him. "It's called sex you idiot."

Joker reached forward to hit him, but stopped. "I know, but where's the fun in that?"

"Everywhere! Have you even had sex before?" Jason asked.

"None of your business. That is grown up talk." Joker said. "Look. you could be our perfect son. You have the attitude, the sense of humor. All you need is a little whiter skin here, some green hair there. PERFECT! You'd be perfect."

"I can see it now puddin." Harley giggled. Jason looked at her.

"Hey aren't you like 20?" He asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said.

"You do realize that I'm 16, It wouldn't make any sense for us to be mother and son. That's just really stu-" Joker slapped him.

"You have a big mouth on you boy." Joker said.

"Hey aren't you like 33 or some-" Harley hit him with her bat.

"That's enough out of you!" She yelled.

 _Present Day_

"It went from bad to worse real quick."

 _3 Years Ago_

Joker hit Jason with his crowbar.

"SAY YES!" He screamed at Jason. Jason spit out some blood and looked up at Joker.

"I'd never be your son you creepy, ugly douchebag!"

Joker hit him again. "Why are kids these days so difficult?" He hit Jason a couple more times.

"How about now?" Joker asked. Jason spit some blood in Joker's face. Joker slowly wiped it off. Jason laughed. "If I had AIDS you'd be screwed." He started laughing. Joker grabbed him by the hair and started hitting him repeatedly with his crowbar. Harley opened the door to the warehouse slowly. She looked at what was happening and held her breath. Joker kicked Jason onto his back and started hitting him in the side with the crowbar. Jason cried out in pain.

"Batman's…...gonna...get you…..he's going...to finally kill you…."

Joker hit him again. "BATMAN'S NOT COMING! HE'S NOT COMING TO SAVE YOU AND HE'S NOT COMING TO KILL ME!" He hit him a few more times. He stopped and exhaled.

"You know what? Fine, be that way. I don't care." Joker walked towards the door. Harley quickly shut it and ran back to the car.

"TO HELL WITH YOU JASON!" He pulled out a remote and pressed the button. In the warehouse, several beeps were heard. Joker cut on the lights to reveal about 10 bombs inside of the warehouse.

"Literally, to hell with you." Joker exited the warehouse and jumped into the car. He laughed and sped off. He looked in the rearview mirror to see the warehouse exploding. He laughed as he increased the speed of the car. Harley visibly looked sick as she watched the fire spread.

 _Present Day_

Harley looked at the other Taskforce members. Floyd looked speechless. Deathstroke simply drink his beer. Boomerang looked at Harley and shook his head.

"Damn." Floyd said. "No wonder I didn't see his little scrawny ass for a while."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: The next few chapters will be fairly short and non-action based, leading up to the final confrontation.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Jason was in his hotel room, sitting on his bed. He held his helmet in his hands. He threw it to the side and took of his red mask. He stood up and walked over to the full length mirror. As he looked into the mirror, he didn't see himself as he actually was. What he saw was himself in his Robin costume, bloodied and battered. He stared at that image of himself before seeing the Joker standing behind him.

"Hi Jason."

Jason quickly turned around and looked around his room. Joker was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it." He said as he walked over to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and closed the bathroom door.

Harley walked through the hallway with her bat behind her head. People walked past and looked at her strangely. She ignored them for the simple reason that she wasn't in the mood to deal with them. She began to talk to herself out loud.

"I wonder Mr. J is doing right now? Not coming to rescue me, that's for sure. Why do I even care? Because he's the only one that's ever cared about me. Does he? Of course he does! Right? Right?" She sighed and continued her walk. She remembered what room number the lady at the desk told her. She stopped at door of room 457. She knocked on the door and waited.

"This could end up good, or very shitty." She said as she took a deep breath. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Jason, only in his cargo pants. They both looked at each for a few seconds before Jason finally spoke.

"What do you want Quinn?" He asked her. She hesitated a bit before finally speaking.

"Can I…..can I come in?" She asked sheepishly. He walked over to his bed, leaving the door open. She stood in the doorway, waiting. He looked back at her.

"That means go ahead." He sat down on his bed. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down next to him and looked at the floor.

"We need to talk Jason." She said. Without looking at her, chuckled.

"There's nothing to talk about. You helped him kill me! There's no undoing it."

She sighed. "I know that I can't undo it. That's what we need to talk about. We need to talk about how you're alive. We need to talk about a lot of things." She said, looking at her. "I'm not really used to talking things out. Mr. J usually just-"

"Lazarus Pit."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Laza-what?"

"A pit of chemicals that can revive the dead. After I died. Ra's al Ghul's daughter used it on me."

 _5 Years Ago_

"I'm sorry Master Bruce, I truly am." Alfred shook his head as he looked out of the window. Bruce stood next to him.

"It's my fault Alfred. I was too slow. I didn't think clearly."

"Master Bruce don't th-"

"3 DAYS ALFRED! Th-they had him for 3 days. I couldn't find him. I was too weak. It's my fault!" Bruce put his head in his hands.

"Master Bruce. Don't blame yourself." Alfred sighed.

Jason's body was in the morgue, next to Bruce's parents. The door to the morgue slowly opened. Talia al Ghul sneaked in with something in a body bag and looked around. She walked in front of the chamber holding Jason Todd's body. She put her gloves on and opened it. She pulled Jason's body out lightly and placed it on the floor. She unzipped the body bag and placed a fake body of Jason into the chamber. She placed Jason's body into the bag and zipped it up. She picked up the bag and walked out of the morgue.

Talia walked into the League of Assassins hideout with Jason's body still in the bag. She pressed a button on a bookshelf to the reveal a secret passage. She walked down the steps until she reached her destination. The Lazarus Pit. She unzipped the bag and pulled Jason's body out. She threw him into the pit. The pit started to bubble. Talia watched and waited. Jason came out of the pit and looked around.

"Where am I? WHAT IS THIS?! WHY AM I BACK?!"

Talia tried to calm him down. "Jason calm dow-"

Jason jumped out of the pit and lunged at Talia. He grabbed her and pushed her into the wall. He screamed in terror and ran up the stairs.

 _Present Day_

"The Lazarus Pit works, it brings you back to life and makes you younger." Jason explained.

Harley tried to lighten the mood. "That explains why you look so good."

Jason ignored her comment. "It may be great and all, but it messes with your mind. After you come out of it, you no longer have your sanity. We all end like Jokers, unless you're able to regain it.'

"Maybe you would have ended up being a Mr. J than Mr. J. Hey, you both have the same first initial." Harley smiled. Jason looked at her sideways.

Harley put her head down. "I should stop trying to lighten the mood shouldn't I?"

Jason smirked. "It needs a little work."

Harley lifted her head and looked at him. "Jason…..I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"Everything. Kidnapping you, beating the hell out of you. At first,it was fun. I loved doing it."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry. Eventually…..it wasn't fun anymore. It was just wrong. It was worse than anything we've ever done." She grabbed his shoulder.

"I wanted to stop him. I didn't want to do it anymore. But, whenever I talked about it with him…"

"He said no?"

Harley nodded her head. "...Forcefully. Look, I'm just really sorry about it. When we drove away and the warehouse exploded, it hurt. It hurt bad. It haunted me for the rest of life. But, I had to own up to it. I did. I never talked about to anyone, until earlier. I'm really so-"

"Say you're sorry one more time and I will shoot you. I get it." Jason said. Harley nodded and looked the other way.

"...I...accept your…..apology." Jason managed to put out. Harley looked at him and smiled.

"I know that you at least have a conscience." Jason said, half smiling. Harley sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaning my head on your shoulder."

"Why?"

"It's like a big, muscular pillow."

"I actually have pillows."

"I know." She said. She sniffed him. "You smell good."

"I just took a shower genius."

She nodded. "You should do that more often."

"I d-" He stopped himself short. Just take the compliment, he thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **A/N:** **Here's a short, character-based chapter, featuring everbody's favorite boomerang thrower.**

Captain Boomerang walked down the hallway of the 4th floor. He kept walking until he reached a vending machine. He looked at all of the various candies and chips and smiled. He reached in his pockets, but couldn't feel any money. He checked his coat pockets. Empty as well.

"Son of a emerald whore." He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. He took out a razor boomerang and cut a circle into the glass. He removed the glass and reached in to grab a pack of wild berry skittles. He motioned to put the glass back, but then he noticed a little kid right beside him. The kid looked to have been around 8 or 9. The kid looked at him and then looked at the skittles in his hand. Boomerang looked at him apprehensively.

"Did…..you see what I just did?" He asked the kid. The kid nodded his head. Boomerang's first thought was to grab the boy and threaten him not to tell anyone. That's when he noticed that the boy continued to look at the skittles in his hand. Boomerang looked back at the vending machine and reached in to grab another pack of skittles. He threw them to the kid and smirked as the kid caught it eagerly. He smiled at Boomerang and ran off. Boomerang placed the glass back onto the machine and glued it.

"Didn't think that you where the charity type." Boomerang turned around to see Killer Frost leaning against the wall. She smirked at him as he placed his equipment back into his coat.

"I'm not. I just understand that when you're hungry, you're hungry." Boomerang said as he leaned against the vending machine. Frost rolled her eyes.

"You could've just went down to the dining area to get yourself some real food."

Boomerang shook his head. "With the high prices they have here? Nope. I'm broke anyways. Waller and her military people must've took the money out of my coat and pants. I didn't steal them!"

Frost gave him a look which caused him to grin at her sheepishly. "Okay, I didn't steal all of it. How about that?"

Frost rolled her eyes at him again.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" He asked her.

"I was on my way to the pool for a late night swim. I stopped when I saw you stealing candy."

Boomerang stretched his arms. "I could use a swim too. Mind if I join you?"

"As a matter of fact I do." She answered.

"Why? Actually, you don't even have a swim suit do yah?" Boomerang asked.

She looked away from him. "I'm skinny dipping."

Boomerang's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. "Now I really have to join-"

"I said no asshole." Frost replied. Boomerang frowned.

"This is a free country. You can't stop me from going swimming."

Frost's eyes light up white and her hands glowed. "Come in the pool while I'm swimming and I will freeze the entire thing!"

Boomerang backed up with his hands in the air. He looked back at the vending machine. "I should get you a Snickers. You're not you when you're hungry." He smirked.

"One, I'm always like this, Two, I'm not even hungry."

Boomerang looked her up and down. "Oh but I am."

Frost walked up to him and smirked. She slid her hand down his chest until she reached his groin Boomerang smiled at her. "I knew you'd come around event-"

She applied pressure and ice covered it. She let go and backed up. Boomerang held his groin and fell to his knees. "Sonofabignosedbitch!"

Frost smirked and bent down. She kissed him on the cheek. "Up your game sweetheart." She turned around and walked away. Boomerang slowly tried to stand up. "My…...game...is up. As up….as my boomerang...will be up your….." He fell back down to his knees. He heard a slight grunt and looked up to see Killer Croc. Croc looked down at him and chuckled.

"You ain't got no chance…." He chuckled and walked away.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Part 1 of the final showdown between the Joker and the Suicide Squad.**

 **Chapter: 9**

The next morning, Floyd awoke to an alarm clock blaring. He reached over and turned it off. He stretched and got up, walking over to the window. He opened the blinds to see snow falling all over the city.

"I hope Joker's base is warm." He turned around and grabbed a t-shirt from off of the floor. He put it on as he walked to the door. He opened it and ran right into Rick Flag.

"Damn Flag. Give a man some space." He looked at him and walked past. Flag followed him. "Morning to you too Lawton." He said sarcastically. "I want you to rally up the troops. We leave in an hour."

Floyd looked back at him from the corner of his eye. "It's 9 o'clock man. You telling me, that we have to go and fight crazy clown at 10 in the morning?"

"Yep. Waller's orders. She wants this done early and quick." Flag said as he pressed the button on the elevator.

"Look, I just want to go and get me some coffee and a couple pieces of bacon." Flag didn't seem to care. "You can get that in about 5 minutes and go and get the gang together. No excuses Lawton."

Floyd looked at him sideways. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because. I need a cup of coffee and some home fries." Flag answered. The elevator doors opened and both men walked out.

Floyd knocked on the door of 457. "HEY! LET'S GO JASON! TIME TO KNOCK A CLOWN ON HIS ASS! LET'S GO!" He knocked a couple more times before hearing the click of the door being opened. Jason opened the door and looked at Floyd with a skeptical expression.

"What the hell man? It's like 9 in the morning."

Floyd nodded. "Yeah I know. We're leaving to go to the Joker's place. Harley still needs to tell us where that is. So if you excuse me-" He stopped short when he saw Harley stand next to Jason, wearing nothing but Jason's beige jacket zipped up. He looked at both of them for a minute before finally regaining his speech.

"Oh, okay. So this why no one saw y'all for the rest of the night." He gave them both the OK sign before turning to leave.

"Wait, what are you talking about Floyd?" Jason looked down at Harley and then looked back at Floyd. "We didn't do anything. Alright? We didn't sleep you forgotten what she helped do to me?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we didn't sleep together." She looked at Jason and smirked. "Because we were up all night!" Floyd shook his head and walked down the hallway. Jason grabbed Harley and pushed her back as he closed the door. He looked at her angrily.

"Why the hell would you say that?"

She laughed and sat down on the bed with her legs crossed. "Because I wanted to see his face. It was pretty funny. Besides, is it that hard to imagine?" She looked at him seductively and winked. Jason grumbled something about crazy clowns and grabbed her clothes off of the floor. He threw them to her.

"Put your damn clothes on and give me my damn jacket."

The Suicide Squad members stood at the front desk as they were being checked out. Boomerang was leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. Killer Frost looked at him and smirked.

"What's the matter Mr. Boomerang?" She asked, knowing all too well what had him pissed. Without looking at her, he answered. "Go jump in a volcano icy." He said, each word dripping with venom. She smiled and turned back around. Flag thanked the manager and walked out the door with the rest of the members in tow. They entered the armored truck as it was started up.

"So Harley, where are we going?" Flag asked her.

"I'm real bad at giving directions. Just let me drive."

"NO!" Jason, Floyd, and Deathstroke yelled at the same time. Harley sunk into her seat and crossed her arms. She took out her phone and typed in the coordinates on her GPS. She gave it to Flag. "There. Follow it."

* * *

Joker was in his office, working on some new toys. After a few finishing touches, he had his famous Joker venom in gas canisters. He walked and opened his office doors. He looked down at his some 50 clown thugs.

"Today, we go to war! Those stupid, lack lustered discount army force is going to get the beating they so richly deserve. As a matter of fact, it won't be just a beating, it'll be a massacre! I've been informed by my business partners, that Deathstroke is now a member. Let's face it, I can't fight him. All of you can't fight him, he doesn't even need the others. But there is someone who can beat him…" Joker laughed and walked back into his city.

 _Wayne Enterprises Tower_

"So, whenever I'm not able to come on, Mr. Grayson and Mr. Drake will be in charge. Do you all understand?" Bruce looked to his staff members for comprehension. They nodded.

"Good. Meeting's over. " Bruce said as he looked out of his window. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Yeah it's Bruce. When are you moving back Dick? That's just too bad, because I just named you as the co-chief of staff at Wayne Enterprises." The television channel turned to a broadcast. Bruce looked and saw the Joker on the screen, from what looked like a cell phone camera view. "I'll call you back." He ended the call and turned the volume up.

"Batman. I know you can hear this. I know that you're watching this. Let's finally end the cat and mouse game. Quite frankly, we're not getting any younger, so let's put it all on the table. You've been wanting to find me. Looking, searching, but you could never catch me. Now, no more running and hiding. The outskirts of Gotham City, an abandoned fairgrounds, there'll be flashing lights and everything. Come and get me Batsy. HeheheheeHahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

The video cut off and the news broadcast returned. Bruce dialed another number.

"Alfred. I need you to-"

"I saw it Master Bruce. Everything's ready for you here at the cave."

"Good. I'm on my way."

* * *

The truck pulled up at the fairgrounds. Flag looked out the window.

"Weird. No guards or anything." He observed. Deadshot loaded his guns.

"Maybe he's expecting us. In that case…." He opened the door and stepped out. Flag stepped out after him.

"The hell are you doing?" He grabbed Deadshot's shoulder. Deadshot shrugged him off.

"I'm going to get a vantage point." He walked towards a fire escape. Flag grabbed him again. "No, we need to formulate a plan!"

"The best plan is the one that's improvised!"

"No, that will get you killed boy!"

"Oh so now, you're calling me boy too?"

"It's because you're acting like one!"

Deathstroke grabbed both of them by the collar and pulled them back. "Why you both are arguing like children, is walking in." He directed their attention towards Harley Quinn, who casually walked through the gate.

Flag swore under his breath and ran after her. The rest followed him. Deadshot walked up to Harley.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm leading the way. No one else knows this place but me." She held her bat behind her head as she looked up at the lights. Croc looked at the different rides and grumbled. Boomerang looked up at him.

"What's up with you big man?" He asked. Croc grumbled.

"I hate the fair."

Red Hood's grip on his pistols tightened as they drew closer to the giant funhouse. Killer Frost's hands glowed as she looked at the funhouse.

"You know, I could just freeze the whole thing and everyone inside. It's that simple."

Croc rolled his eyes and growled at him. Harley looked at Jason.

"You're kinda hot when you're angry." She said as she opened the door to the funhouse door. Deathstroke pushed past her and slowly advanced inside. It was incredibly dark as the rest followed him. The lights flared on to reveal a large area with 50 Joker thugs standing in rows. Harley looked up and across the way to see the familiar clown mask which served as the entrance to Joker's office. Joker stepped out and looked down at Taskforce X.

"Nice to finally meet you all! Now release Harley." Joker ordered. Deadshot looked at Flag and looked back at Joker.

"You know she's not actually locked up or anything. She's here on her own free will. Well, there is the whole neck bomb."

Joker scoffed. "We managed to nullify that thing when I got her. Come on Harley."

Harley looked up at Joker and looked at the people who she began to call friends. She slowly walked forward before Deadshot fired at one of the thugs, the bullet going straight through his head.

"I came here to blow some brains out. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." He started firing at more of the men. Joker screamed in rage.

"KILL THEM ALL! EXCEPT HARLEY!"

Flag start unloading on Joker's thugs. "Don't let up for a second!"

Boomerang took out a few boomerangs. "My pleasure." He ran at the thugs, throwing his boomerangs at them. Killer Frost shot an ice beam at the floor causing some of the oncoming thugs to slip and fall.

"Did that hurt?" She froze them in their place. Deathstroke ran through the thugs, stabbing and cutting them with his sword. Red Hood ran through them, not even paying any attention. His sights were set on one person. The Joker.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: The final chapter is here. This is where things finally come to a head. Expect an epilogue of some sort to follow this. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 10:**

Harley walked through the crowd of thugs, none of them bothering her. She looked up as the Joker threw down a rope for her. She smiled up at him and grabbed the rope. Joker pulled her up to the top and grabbed her by her arms. He put his arms around her and twirled her around, smiling. "You're back. You are mine once again. No one's taking you away again."

Harley smiled at him and put her arms around his neck. Joker pressed a button on his desk and closed the doors to his office. He put her down and his expression suddenly grew serious. "How in the hell did they catch you?"

She backed up him a bit, unnerved by his tone of voice. " I-I was at the nightclub. Remember? I was supposed to talk to Maroni." He walked up to her and grabbed her hair tightly, pulling her closer. "Oh, I remember. Yes, I do. But you're not answering my question. HOW did they catch you?"

She winced from the pain. "They were there. When you dropped me off, they were already there….talking to him. Please puddin…...d-d-don't be mad at me." He started chuckling.

"Mad? Mad? I'm not mad, no not at all. MAD DOESN'T BEGIN TO DEFINE IT!" He pushed her back, causing her to fall onto the desk. He started pacing back and forth.

"WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY ALWAYS GET YOURSELF INTO TROUBLE?" He asked, turning to face her.

She held her back and looked at him, shocked and confused. "W-w-what do you mea-"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB!" He inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at her. "You're….not dumb. Just like how I'm not crazy. I may be close, but I'm not….fully insane. NO MATTER WHAT THE DOCTORS SAY! I've had to save you….twice. At this point, I'm thinking that you want to be with them. Do you?"

Harley didn't exactly know what to say, she was unsure how'd he react. "Puddin...of course I-"

"Shut up. From now on, you stay here. You stay here at all times, unless I say otherwise. No more taking care of business, no more taking my place for certain things, NO MORE! Because I can't trust you to keep yourself out of trouble. Do you understand?"

Harley nodded. "I unde-"

"Shut it. If you'd excuse me, I have some ants to crush. " He walked towards the doors and looked through the glass.

* * *

Red Hood ducked under a swing from one of the thugs and shot him in the side. Two more approached him from both sides. He shot both of them in the chest with his pistols without looking. He kept his eyes on the Joker as he was walking.

Joker looked back at Harley. "Who's the one in the red?" He asked. Harley assumed that he was talking about Jason. "They...call him the Red Hood."

Joker raised an eyebrow. "Really? I heard that imitation was the sincerest form of flattery….."

Red Hood looked at Joker and at the doors above. "I'm coming you son of a bitch."

Suddenly something jumped down in front of him. All he could see was black, until it turned. That's when he saw the all familiar bat symbol. Batman stood across from Red Hood.

"Leave him to me." Batman ordered.

Red Hood smirked from behind his helmet. "I can't do that Bruce. I won't do it."

Batman showed a quick second of surprise before regaining his composure. "Who are you? Nothing came up on you, so I'm assuming your new."

Red Hood chuckled. "I'm your greatest accomplishment and your greatest failure. Now, I'm to take care of what caused your failure." He pushed past Batman, who was standing there dumbfounded. Even though there was a clear voice changer, he could still hear a familiar voice.

"Jason?" He turned around and grabbed Hood by the shoulder. "I have a lot of questions, but those will be dealt with later. I'm not letting you take on Joker, you'll kill him."

"Something you should've done a long time ago! Since you weren't man enough to do it, I will!" He pushed Batman back and turned back around. Batman grabbed him again.

"You're clouded by anger. I mean, look at what you're 're with Waller's Taskforce!" Batman exclaimed.

"By my own choice! She gave me a chance to get the Joker, I'm taking it. If you want to stop me, be my guest. Give me a reason to put you on your ass." Red Hood continued walking. Batman stepped forward, ready to grab him again before he was sent to the ground by a flying kick. He looked up to see Deathstroke standing, looking down at him. He slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"You really want another beating Slade?" He asked. Deathstroke chuckled and twirled his bo staff.

"You must have a bad memory from all of the hits to the head. I remember leaving you on the ground, a bloody mess from our last fight."

"You misunderstood me Slade. That's the question I'll ask you the next time we face off, after I beat you right now."

* * *

Joker smiled as he watched. "Our old friend is here. Took him long enough."

Red Hood shoot a grappling hook and pulled himself up, breaking through the doors. Joker flew back and landed on the floor. He slowly stood up, chuckling.

"Well hello there, new friend. I must say, using my old moniker is flattering and disrespectful at the same time." He said staring at Red Hood. Hood tightened his grip on his pistols. "Revenge is a bitch. But it's my bitch. The same thing you're gonna be after I'm done with you."

Joker placed his hand on his chest and mocked being surprised. "Revenge? I haven't even done anything to you yet. Unless….we know each other somehow." He tilted his head. "Did we blow up a school bus together? Gas a nursery home?"

Hood walked closer. "You killed me. Now I'm back to haunt your ass."

Joker raised his eyebrows and looked back at Harley. "Oooh, ominous! Harley take care of him."

Harley looked at Red Hood and clenched her bat. She slowly stepped forward. He looked back at her.

"Don't do something you'll regret Quinn."

She smirked. "I'm not." She ran and swung her bat at him.

* * *

Croc grabbed two thugs and threw them at Killer Frost, who froze them in mid air. The bodies dropped to the floor and broke into pieces. He looked over and saw Batman standing off with Deathstroke. He growled. "Deadshot!"

Deadshot turned and shot a thug without looking. "What?" He followed Croc's line of sight and saw the Bat. "Ain't no daughter here to keep me from shooting your ass now." He walked towards them, casually shooting the thugs in his way in the head.

Batman threw a punch at Deathstroke, which he dodged. Deathstroke hit Batman in the stomach with his staff. He then sent a spin kick at his head. Batman dodged it and answered with his own. Deathstroke blocked it with his staff and hit Batman across the face. He hit him with a couple of staff strikes before kicking him in the stomach. Batman kneeled over, holding his stomach. Deathstroke sent another kick his way, aiming for his head. Batman caught his foot and elbowed his leg hard and flipping him backwards. Deathstroke landed on his feet.

"You're still good, for an old man." He spinned on his knees and attempted to knock Batman's legs from underneath him with his staff. Batman jumped over it and attempted to kick Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke blocked his foot with his staff and kicked Batman in the chest, knocking him back. Batman landed on his back and flipped back up. "I could say the same thing about you."

* * *

Red Hood quickly holstered one of his pistols and grabbed Harley's bat.

"That's a poor decision Harley."

She looked at him. "I know, but it is mine to make." She kicked him in his leg and hit him in the side with her bat. Red Hood dropped to a knee and held his side. She hit him across the face with her bat, knocking his helmet off. He quickly stood and spin kicked her in the stomach, sending her back a few feet. He looked at the Joker and smirked. "Recognize me now?" He asked.

Joker looked at him for a moment. "Junior is that you? Wow….back from the dead. It's too bad you're going back there." He rushed at Red Hood with his crowbar and attempted to hit him. Jason side stepped and kneed him in the stomach. Joker fell over, holding his stomach. Jason grabbed him by the face and threw him into the wall. He pulled him up and dragged Joker to the desk. Jason threw him against the desk. Joker shook his head repeatedly.

"Please. Wait, we can talk about this. Come on, I didn't actually mean to-"

Jason punched him in the face. "SHUT UP! YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATH! YOU TOOK MY LIFE AWAY! YOU EVEN KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Okay look, I don't even remember doing tha-"

Jason punched him again."You're gonna pay for everything. EVERYTHING!' He started punching Joker repeatedly.

* * *

Deathstroke ran at Batman and attempted another hit with the staff. Batman punched through the staff, breaking it in half. He quickly punched Deathstroke in the stomach before hitting him with a jumping knee to the face. The knee broke a piece of Deathstroke's mask. Deathstroke quickly adjusted and pulled out his sword and slashed at Batman. Batman blocked the slash by holding up his arm. Deathstroke kneed Batman in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Batman stood upwards, holding his face. Deathstroke started slashing wildly at Batman with his sword. Batman quickly kept up with Deathstroke, blocking each slash with the fins on his gloves. Suddenly a bullet entered Batman's side, causing him to fall to the ground. Deathstroke looked and saw Deadshot walking to them. Deadshot looked down at Batman and aimed his gun. Deathstroke quickly kicked up the gun out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing Lawton?" Deathstroke asked. Deadshot looked at him and back at Batman. "I'm getting rid of him once and for all. You're not stopping me." He pulled out another gun, just for Deathstroke to grab that one and throw it to the ground.

"You just interfered with a good fight. Back away and take care of the rest of the thugs."

Deadshot stood in his face. "You wanna stop me from killing me. Do it. I dare you."

Rick Flag walked up to both of them. "Would you two stop it? Focus on the task at hand." He looked back and shot a few more thugs. Captain Boomerang took out his automatic boomerang and threw it around, taking out multiple thugs.

"Why is there so many of these bastards?" He asked as he threw more. Killer Frost slid over to him and froze more thugs. "Pay attention, they're falling thin. It's almost over. Everything will be sunshine and rainbows."

At the mention of that, Boomerang's eyes widened. "My unicorn!"

* * *

Jason kept punching and punching, until his knuckles were either bloody on it's own or from the Joker. Harley watched and reached out to stop him, but stopped herself. He'd just kick her back down anyway. Joker was laughing from each punch,

"Come on boy wonder. Is that all you got? You still hit like a Robin!" He kept egging Jason on. Jason was hitting him so furiously, that he didn't notice when Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Joker stabbed Jason in the side, causing Jason to step back, holding his side. Joker walked over to Jason and kicked him in the stomach. He grabbed his crowbar and hit Jason in the head. Jason leaned back and spit out some blood. Joker smiled and did the same.

"Well junior, I suppose there won't be an explosion following this beating."

He started hitting Jason with the crowbar repeatedly. Harley watched as she slowly started to get flashbacks from 5 years ago. Jason didn't say a word as he took the hits from the Joker. After a few more hits, Joker stopped and looked back at Harley.

"You're turn. Beat him down. Now." He said to her. Harley slowly moved to where Jason was, holding her bat. She looked at the battered Jason and closed her eyes. She swung at Jason, but her direction changed and she hit the Joker. Joker fell to the floor holding the side of his face. He looked up at her in surprise.

"What….the hell….are you do-"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him. "I'm tired. I gave you everything. I gave you a huge chunk of my life. Doing things….that you wanted me to do. Some things I even wanted to do. I gave you my heart. But as years have gone by, you've gotten meaner. JOKER, no matter what I do, it's never good enough. I deserve someone, who will treat me with respect. Treat me as an equal, something you haven't."

Joker looked at her and slowly stood up. "All you have is me. No one else cares, but ME. No one else will ever do the things I did for you, except ME."

Jason pulled the trigger on his gun and shot Joker in the shoulder. Joker fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder.

"Stop talking. Just...stop."

Harley ran over to Jason and put both of her hands on both sides of his face. "Are you okay?"

He coughed. "Yeah….I'm fine. Was…..you hitting me...apart of a plan or something?"

She smiled. "What plan?"

Joker was on the floor, moaning and laughing at the same time. Harley pulled Jason up and placed his arm around her shoulder, keeping him up. Joker looked up at them.

"You…..left me….for junior?" He asked. Harley looked at Jason and then back at Joker.

"I didn't leave you for anyone. But if that's what you want…" She grabbed Jason and kissed him, passionately. She broke the kiss and turned around to walk to the door. Joker screamed in anger and in pain. Jason picked him up. "Well then, you've just been dumped hard. Twice in one day."

Joker looked confused. "What are you talking about twice?" Harley opened the doors and looked down. "LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Jason pushed Joker out , causing him to fall down below, landing hard on the floor.

"...Oww."

The rest of the thugs were quickly knocked out by Croc. The other Taskforce members looked at Jason and Harley. Deadshot looked down at Joker. "Well damn."

Flag radioed in with Waller.

"Waller, we've got Joker neutralized."

" _Good. Bring him and Harley in now."_

"That's the thing, I think Harley's with us…...for good?"

Harley nodded at Flag smiling.

" _Still bring her in. I have a lot of questions for her. There will also be repercussions for her escaping."_

"Understood. Alright let's get things movi-"

Batman sweeped Deathstroke and Deadshot and flipped up. He looked around at everyone. Flag aimed at Batman. Frost's hands glowed.

"You're outnumbered Batman." Flag said. Batman looked at him.

"I noticed. Tell Waller we need to have a one on one conversation." He looked at Jason. "We do as well." He dropped a smoke bomb, causing everyone to cough and cover their eyes. Deathstroke kipped up and looked around as the smoke cleared. Flag helped Deadshot up.

"Where's he? Where'd he go?" Floyd looked around.

"He's gone. I don't know how he does it." Flag said.

"I do. " Jason, Deathstroke and Croc said in unison. Boomerang's eyes lit up.

"Maybe the red streak took him. He is pretty fast afterall. Floyd looked at Harley who was clinging onto Jason's arm. "So, I see things went down up in there."

Harley nodded and laid her head on Jason's shoulder. Floyd walked up to Joker. He bent down.

"This must all hurt. Shoulder wound, your men are dead, your connections are broken….your body's probably broken a little inside, and to top it all off, your girl left you for the guy you killed. I'd take the time to look into some cyanide pills buddy.

 **A/N: There it is. The finale. The main story is complete. Keep an eye for the epilogue. It has been fun writing this story and I hope you all had fun reading it.**


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Amanda Waller was back in her favorite restaurant, sitting across from Admiral Owens. He took a sip from his water and looked back at her. "So….that's it. You have the Joker?"

Waller nodded as she cut into her steak. "Yes. He's my personal prisoner at Belle Reve. He fit's in real well."

 _Belle Reve_

Joker was sitting in a straight jacket, rocking back in forth. "Where's Harley? Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

The doors to his padded cell opened up and a single soldier entered. He looked at Joker without saying anything. Joker looked up at him. "Hi. You're my friend right?"

The soldier took off his helmet. Joker smiled as he looked up at Lex Luthor Junior. Lex weakly smiled and turned his head to the side. "I am. Depending on your answer to my question."

Joker rocked forward a bit. "What question?" He asked. Lex bent down to his level.

"Would like to form a coalition?"

* * *

Olsen sat back in his chair. "...And what about his girlfriend?"

Waller looked up. "Ex girlfriend actually. She's out. Just like the rest."

He looked somewhat confused. "She escaped. She's allowed to get out of her prison sentence like the others? No repercussions at all?" Waller shook her head.

"She has a punishment. She's not getting away with anything for a while. Although in hindsight, she may actually enjoy her punishment."

* * *

Harley leaned against the kitchen counter, watching Jason stacking various foods into cabinets.

"You know, I don't see what's so bad about my punishment." She walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm gonna like living with you."

He sighed as he closed a cabinet. "I feel like your punishment is more of a punishment for me."

She raised an eyebrow and turned him around. "What, is living with me a bad thing?"

He looked at her and laughed. "I'm just used to living by myself." She wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on his chest. "Get used to living with me. Because, I'm going to try my best not do anything to get locked back up again." He smiled and ran a hand through her head. "That's the point of me Harls. I'm suppose to keep a leash on you."

She looked at him and grinned. "I didn't know that you were into the kinky stuff." He looked at him and shook his head. "You're gonna test my patience a lot aren't you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "It's what I do best boy wonder."

She kissed him deeply.

"So what about the others?" Olsen asked. Waller bit into her steak.

"Lawton is slowly getting full custody of his daughter. He will get full custody if he keeps his hand off of the trigger."

* * *

"Dad, you're not going back to prison, right?"

Floyd looked at his daughter as they were walking from the mall. "That's the plan. A plan that I'm going to abide by, no exceptions. I'm staying here, with you."

Zoe looked up at her dad. "So Batman's not coming back to get you?" Floyd shook his head.

"No, he's not. The U.S government granted me my release. If he has a problem with it, we can handle it face to face."

"I thought you wanted to kill him." She said, thinking back to when she first encountered Batman with her father.

"I do. But I were to do that, I'd be locked up again. I'm not taking that chance."

* * *

"What about…...Deathstroke." Olsen asked. Waller pressed a button on her watch and Deathstroke walked out of the back room of the restaurant. He stood beside Waller, standing up straight.

"He did such a good job as part of Taskforce X, I've decided to make him my personal bodyguard."

Olsen nodded. "The last three. Killer Croc, Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang. What are they doing?

"Croc? Swimming around in Gotham's sewers. Frost and Boomerang?"

* * *

Boomerang looked up as a customer entered his pawn shop.

"Hello there? What can I do you for?" He asked. The customer showed him a white and pink stuffed unicorn. Boomerang stopped and grabbed it out of his hands. "This….where did you get this?"

The customer shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care about it. Is it worth a lot?"

Boomerang nodded. "Yes yes it is. Wait, you don't carry about it?" The customer nodded boredly.

"Oh, you see for this, you'd get about 250. But there's something wrong with it."

"What?" The customer asked. A beam of ice shot out and froze the stuffed animal. Boomerang dropped it and it broke into pieces.

"It's broken." Boomerang laughed as the customer turned around and stormed out. Killer Frost walked up to Boomerang and put her elbow on his shoulder. "We make a good team Digger."

Boomerang nodded. "'Rang and Frost Pawn. I like it."

She shook her head. "No, it's Frost and 'Rang."

"No, it's 'Rang and Frost."

"Frost and 'Rang"

"'Rang and Frost!"

"Frost and 'Rang!"

"'RANG AND FROST!"

"FROST AND 'RANG!"

"'RANG AND FROST. YOU LITTLE BI-" Another ice beam shot out.

"WHY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE BALLS WITH YOU?"

* * *

Olsen scratched his head. "Red Hood's not apart of the team right?"

Waller shook her head. "He's an asset. A good asset. I hear he's making his own team. Not of villains though. Some moody former heroes."

"How long do you give them before they're locked up again?"

Rick Flag walked up to the table with June holding on to his arm.

"They won't make a whole year."


End file.
